Star Wars Adventures of Han Solo and Chewbacca
by Grand Moff Tarkin
Summary: A few years before the Battle of Yavin, Han Solo and Chewbacca were double crossed and sold off to Imperial forces on Nal Hutta by the Crimelord, Himae the hutt. Now rotting in their cells, they must quickly escape the Imperial base and head to Tatooine.
1. Introduction

**

* * *

**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

**Star Wars**

**The Flight of the Falcon**

**2.4BBY (Years Before the Battle of Yavin)**

**Han Solo, the daring Corellian smuggler and Chewbacca, the fiercely loyal wookiee warrior, have found themselves in another tough situation. Himae the Hutt has tricked Solo into giving him precious imports from Jabiim and has handed them over to Imperial forces on Nal Hutta. Now awaiting a mysterious commander to arrive and take the two to their dooms, they plot secretly to break out and return to Tatooine and on the way, get the Millenium Falcon back.**

**The two are about to embark on another adventure that will take them across the stars...**

* * *

A loud booming sound emitted in a very calm and quiet region of space around the planet of Nal Hutta.

An odd shaped spacecraft zoomed into an empty area of the vacuum as very few starships left and entered the atmosphere of the planet.

"Command station, this is shuttle PR-581, requesting immediate clearance to proceed for planet entry," A voice broke the silence of the cockpit as a pilot wasted no time in the approach towards the black market world of the hutts.

"PR-581, we require a full marking scan and a clearance code check out from you immediately, before we can confirm your present course," a man interrupted the silence again , but this time coming from the audio box in a frequently static tone. A pair of Tie fighters were approaching the ship from the rear, with no doubt as the escort.

"Command station, clearance code is being transmitted, standby to receive at authorisation 'Glorious Jewel'," a man wearing a black tunic uniform and cap with a small Imperial emblem on each shoulder replied, seated on the left side of the cockpit. He was the captain of the vessel which now seemed obvious as being an Imperial Lamda - class shuttle carrying a very important ambassador of the Imperial Navy within the cabin, behind the metal fuselage that protected everything inside against the deadly vacuum outside. The communication signal was being relayed to a nearby space station orbiting Nal Hutta's largest moon, Nar Shaddaa (the Vertical City).

A few moments later, the man on the other end of the frequency came back, " Transmission received, you may proceed to the planet surface, land in sector 1, platform D - 3."

"Copy that. We are commencing our approach, PR-581 out," the pilot said flicking off the comm link and increasing the velocity. The shuttle began to lower its nose down to face the planet and as it did the escort broke off and headed back to the space station. It didn't take long for the spacecraft to speed down through the gloomy atmosphere and towards an Imperial landing platform near the Imperial outpost PRX - 15.

"Command PRX, this is PR-581, we are landing, inform the commander that Colonel Abracken has arrived," the co - pilot said as the viewscreen presented a miserable landscape of muddy plains and pollution infested skies which was pouring down constant rain. The Imperial base was not much different, as it was built to blend in with its environment.

"This is Command PRX, Commander Davian will meet you inside the main entrance," The comms officer came back and acknowledged. The shuttle deployed it's landing gear and folded its wings into a locked position as it decelerated and came to a stop on the pad. A perfect landing with the shuttle's position being precisely centered on the landing platform, however this is not unusual for an Imperial lamda crew as all Imperial pilots are taught to be perfect in their field of work at the Imperial academy on Corulag.

The so called Colonel Abracken began to make his way down the exit ramp and hurriedly proceeded towards the rusted, large entrance to the Imperial base, as his other fellow officers and stormtroopers attempted to catch up. When the entrance bulkhead doors finally hissed open, the Colonel was already soaking wet, but it didn't seem to bother him as he had other things in mind and much business to attend to.

"Ah, colonel Abracken, so good to s..."

"I have no time to discuss the situation commander," As a voice greeted from the entrance to the base, the Colonel was quick to interrupt and without raising an eyebrow, just walked straight past the Commander and his staff.

"I have much to do and very little time to do it in so will you please direct me to the holding cell of one, Han Solo and one, Chewbacca as they are wanted for traitorous crimes against the Empire," the Colonel had a very posh and noticable coruscanti accent that represented him as being a strict and impatient person. The Commander was not very pleased with the result of the traditional pleasantry he had attempted to give, but nevertheless followed the Colonel down the hallway keeping a half smile on his face.

"Those cells are in sector 3 just down the hallway there and held in containment at a maximum security level with full 24 hour surv..." Once again the Colonel interrupted.

"I already said commander, I am not interested in their status, now hurry up and show me to their holding cells or I'll find someone more fit for the job to do so," he said with slight frustration beginning to build up inside him.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, right this way sir," the Commander rapidly walked along the corridor towards a turbolift while the rest of the staff slowly caught up.

* * *

This is the first chapter to a story I've been wanting to write for some time now. Sorry about not writing the other stories, I've been down at Burnham Military base for SAA and I've had school, but that won't stop me from now on. Oh yeah and if you have any canonical tips then you know who I am. Now read on.


	2. The Prison Break

**The Prison Break**

**Colonel Abracken is on his way and soon he will reach the Detention block to bring his prizes back to the Emperor so that they can be interrogated and destroyed, however Solo and Chewie will not go quietly as he would assume. In their cell along with several other prisoners, they now plan the escape.**

* * *

"Well Solo, we're waiting," a voice sounded from within the not so well guarded cell, clearly demanding something from Solo who was sitting on a seat in the left side. The cell was about 5 meters wide with a prison monitoring viewscreen, a small bunk and a few chairs. They were all wearing standard civilian clothes. Han looked as though he was thinking really hard despite this being one of his usual 'act like your thinking really hard until someone else comes up with an idea' tricks. However it didn't seem to fool the standing out hairy figure (Chewbacca) who was seated next to the confident (or not so confident) corellian. Chewie only emitted a few short moans, but to Solo it was enough to force a few words out of his mouth.

"Alright, alright hmm... well I suppose what we could do is, um... well, first of all, does anyone have a thermal detonator?" It was a very naive thing to say, especially considering that its is Imperial procedure to seize all blasters, thermal detonators, det packs, rockets, knives and other means of lethal harm. However nobody really cared too much, except for Chewbacca who hinted a short growl.

"Come on Solo, I on't feel like getting interrogated by one of those things," an inmate named Ikeon said expressing his dislike for Imperial Torture devices.

A brief moment later, Solo spoke again with a light bulb flickering on above his head (not literally of course).

"Wait, I think I have an idea," Solo said and the other inmates gathered around to hear his plan.

Meanwhile, just outside the cell, a few stormtrooper guards are having a chat, despite strict policy to always be disciplined and on task (So much for Imperial maturity).

"Join the Empire he said, see the galaxy, yeah right!" BK - 841 said to BK - 843 obviously disappointed with his current occupation.

"Yeah, those advertisements really sold us to the wrong kind of slavery, oh well. Hey when my shift ends, I'm gonna head down to the mess, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go for another try at getting into the patrol squad, maybe pick up a few of those chicks down at the... hey what the?" The stormtroopers faced the cell viewscreen and were quite disgusted at the site of some of the inmates mooning them. "Kiss my cheeks!" one of them yelled out.

"You convicted, rebel scum. Open the door," BK - 841 ordered to BK - 843 who began to feel slightly edgy.

"I don't know. we're not supposed to open the cells without cleara..."

"If you won't, I will. Step aside," BK - 841 approached the control system pushing his friend out of he way and pressed a few buttons. The door hissed open and the stormtroopers walked in cautiously, noticing that noone was standing in front of them.

"Let's give these rebels a bit of corporate punishment."

"Sure, but be careful, this could be a..." BK - 843 felt someone pull his helmet off and just as he turned around to face behind him, a fist smacked him right in the nose. BK - 841 turned around also, but in the place of his fellow guard, was Han Solo holding a blaster rifle aimed at his head.

"Hey..." Was all he managed to say before he was shot right between the eyes.

"Quick, grab his armour and put it on," Solo said as the inmate known as Antaro knocked BK - 843 fully unconscious.

"Nice work Solo, I always knew you were a good smuggler and um... uh, well," Jhonn said attempting to compliment Solo, whilst pulling on the stormtrooper armour.

"Spare the small talk Jhonn, we have to find some way out of this hell hole. Chewie go check outside," Solo ordered to the wookiee who seemed to be nervous, but nevertheless fulfilled his wishes.

"What do we do?" Antaro asked with curiosity.

"Here," Han yanked off a few restraint binders attached to the stormtrooper's utility belt and threw them to Antaro, "put them on and act like prisoners when I tell you to."

Han then began to put BK-843's armour on.

Chewbacca then came back and moaned in Shyriiwook to Han who instantly put on a partially worried face. "Damn it, we'd better hurry up then," Han said beginning to increase his pace at getting the armour on.

"What is it now?" a person named Ignomi asked nervously.

"Bad news that's what. Some more damn Imperials are coming this way." Han quickly faced Jhonn, who was already in disguise. "Go stand outside the cell and close the door," he then took a glimpse at the rest of them, "you guys help me finish putting this armour on."

"Okay," they acknowledged and moved to help Solo struggle into his disguise. Uniformed and obviously uncomfortable, Jhonn limped slowly to the door.

"I can't see a damn thing in this helmet!" he groaned as he tripped over a few times. "OW! Damn it!"

When Jhonn finally managed to get to the door. He jumped out and closed the rusty entrance. "Whew, well that was really painful," he mumbled to himself in relief. Then he took a glance down the detention block corridor to see a group of Imperial officers moving out of a turbolift. To his further relief, they were pausing for a few moments, but soon they would be coming to take Solo, his wookiee companion and possibly the rest of them back to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant for punishment. "Uh oh, I think there might be more then a few things to worry about here."

What Jhonn ment was that not only were the officers beginning to move again, but they were approaching from the only exit.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2. I kinda rushed it a bit, but hey it was worth a try. Hope you enjoyed it! If not then boo stinkin hoo! But if you really did enjoy it you should review the story. Thanks. Now read on.


	3. Abracken's Threat

**Abracken's Threat**

**Colonel Abracken and the Imperial garrison commander are just coming out of the turbolift. The journey was silent from the main entrance, but someone had to finally say something.**

**

* * *

**

"As you can see Colonel, we have a perfect containment block for all prisoners. It is quite easy to detain anyone who gets in the way of our rule here. The hutts, however were not as easy to sway into allowing us to build our outpost here," the commander said explaining the Imperial hold of the system. The Colonel decided to stop just outside the turbolift doors as he was becoming slightly interested and decided to answer.

"Yes, but I have seen the report of your apparent 'failure' in at least securing a position on the nearby moon of Nar Shaddaa. The outbreak of revolution on that world is intolerable and it won't be long before Lord Vader himself decides to take matters into his own hands," he countered, but the commander was not finished yet. However before the Commander could retaliate with another excuse, the Colonel walked on, glimpsing the sight of a stormtrooper standing outside the entrance to a cell.

The Commander walked on following him along with a few stormtroopers and officers behind them not uttering a word.

"The Empire has been trying for years to make a resolve with the hutt clan, but there seems to be no way that they would oblige to Imperial rule. They are naive and incompetent," the Commander said managing to force the Colonel to turn his head and come to an abrupt halt.

"After this then Commander, perhaps you could see to it personally to make another attempt to fully control the system, this time maybe with a larger force. Or do I have to inform Lord Vader about this?"

"Are you threatening me Colonel?" he asked becoming very concerned and stopping. The rest of them once again also halted.

"What, I'm trying to say commander is that, if you won't do something about this situation, then I will get someone that I know I can trust to resolve it," he said attempting to calm down the Commander who was becoming extremely frustrated.

The Colonel shifted slightly out of the way for a pair of stormtroopers who were just transferring a few prisoners, including a wookiee. The commander did not notice as he was trying to concentrate on the fact that Abracken had just threatened not only his career, but possibly his life as well.

"Shall we move on?" Abracken asked.

The Commander hesitated, but then decided to carry on down the prison block without saying anything.

When they finally reached the cell that Han Solo, Chewbacca and multiple other inmates were being held in, Abracken decided to say something.

"Well that was a long journey, perhaps now I can take my precious cargo and leave."

The Commander moved his hand to the control panel and pressed the open button.

The rusty door hissed open, but within it was nothing more than what a standard Lv 2. Base prison cell contained.

The Commander took a look inside and decided to put a smile on his face as he pulled his head out.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Guess what?" he asked enjoying the moment for some strange reason.

"I have no time for your games commander and..." Abracken eyes widened as he took a glance inside the cell.

"Where the hell have the damn prisoners gone!?" he demanded raising his voice high enough to force the Commander to wipe the smile from his face.

"Put all sections on high alert immediately," he ordered another officer behind him.

"Yes sir," he acknowledged pulling out a comm link.

"Commander! I thought you said that your containment facilities were perfect," Abracken said, but decided not to wait for an answer. Instead, he pulled out his blaster.

"Come with me," he ordered a few stormtroopers behind him and they quickly raced off down the cell bank.

"Does this mean I'll be getting that promotion, sir?"

"We'll see Lieutenant. We'll see."

* * *

Well that was chapter 3. It didn't take long, but it was kinda rushed. I'll fix those problems later. It might take a little longer to do the next chapter, cos of exams, but I'll get onto it right away.


End file.
